Forum:Any way to swap items between my characters without going online?
Pretty sure that is a no using just the game. I know I could probably write down the info from Willowtree to copy them but I'd rather do it in game if possible. I wasn't sure if there was some way to make the bank for all characters instead of just single characters. DemonicGoblin 03:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Depends on the platform? On xbox you can make a character on a second xbox profile and play split screen. Not sure about pc and ps3 though...Beware the clap 03:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : If it is on XBox, then the second profile and character could also be used to transfer items between characters on your main xbox profile.Beware the clap 03:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah, playing PC... Sometimes I forget this is on the other systems, even thoguh I first played it on PS3 lol DemonicGoblin 03:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) On the Consoles, you can use 'split screen' to xfer items between characters or create a 'mule' to serve as a 'central bank'. Doesn't work for PCs though. I know of no way to simply xfer whole 'banks' between characters. But do you really 'use' that many weapons? Even though you'll eventually accumulate an impressive collection of weapons, you'll find yourself using only a handful regularly. -- MeMadeIt 03:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, there is no way to share a single bank between multiple characters in game. Of course, you can swap items between characters in game on the PC without going online. You just have to run two (or more) instances of Borderlands at the same time and create a local LAN game since there is no "split screen" option on the PC version. The first instance would be the host while the second instance would join the hosted game. You may want to have at least 2GB of system RAM though for running two Borderlands instances at once. Once both characters are in game you can switch between them with the ALT-TAB key combo. If you have the system resources, you can run up to 4 instances of Borderlands at the same time (I've done this with the STEAM version, should work for retail as well). ThatOtherPerson (talk) 03:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) On Ps3 (if your just wanting to swap items) just splitscreen like MeMadeIt mentioned, I usually farm for all my characters weapons with my siren then divvy up the loot! Just use the WillowTree Locker to store, copy, and share weapons between your different characters. Sreza 05:18, October 2, 2010 (UTC) On PC it's easy to swap and dupe loot between saves: in the loading screen hit LAN game. Load the character you want to give the loot to (you'll have to give the LAN game a name). Make sure that you are in windowed mode (ALT-Enter). Hit the Windows Start key, and in the Start Menu navigate to All Programs/Games/Borderlands and click on Borderlands to load the game again (yep, you'll have two copies of Borderlands running at the same time). Then load the second character (the one with the loot) to the same LAN game. The second character then drops the loot, and by hitting the Windows Start key you can switch to the first character which picks up the loot. Then hit the Windows key again, and hit the "X" button to close the window of the second character (so that the game closes without saving). Voila! Both characters now have the items in question. (This is on Windows 7 - I'm pretty sure it works pretty much the same way on XP or Vista). Hope this helps! Outbackyak 17:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) (You don't have to run in Windowed mode, you can also use Alt-F4 to exit the game without saving. Also, that's only necessary if you're duping the items and not just moving them.) Note that this method doesn't work on the PC if you've installed BL via Steam; Steam will prevent you from running two copies. You'd have to have two Steam accounts and own two copies of the game and run them on two separate computers (though I expect you can run one or both on virtual machines). OldKatana (talk) 17:49, August 6, 2013 (UTC)